Fang Twin?
by Gadis Yang Hilang
Summary: Suatu hari, BoboiBoy bertemu dengan seorang gadis periang...


BoboiBoy dan Fang

Dua anak ini memang merupakan rival abadi

Disaat bersamaan juga, mereka adalah Sahabat yang sulit dipisahkan. Sudah lengket sama lem F*X (kok, malah Promo)

Kalau BoboiBoy kesulitan, terkadang ia meminta pertolongan Fang dulu daripada teman-temannya yang lain, tapi secara diam-diam.

Dimana Fang ada, disitu pasti ada BoboiBoy.

Tapi...sekarang...

GOOD BYE

Fang terdiam, dilihatnya isi Email yang datang di Hp-nya. Ia menghela nafas, tiba-tiba...

"Fang, kamu sedang apa?" tanya BoboiBoy.

"Alamak, kamu, toh. Nggak ngapa-ngapain, kok" Fang menyembunyikan Hp-nya.

"Eh, apa itu?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa. Tadi cuman lihat aplikasi game"

"Ooo..."BoboiBoy mengangguk-angguk. "Eh, Fang. Bisa tolong bantu aku?"

"Bantu apa?"

"Nanti pas pulang, bantu aku kerjain PR Matematika, IPA, B. Inggris dan IPS, ya? Terus bantu aku sama poster untuk tugas prakarya"

"A-apa? Banyak amat?"

"Please..."

"Huh, terserahlah"

"Yaay, BoboiBoy sayang ama Fang" BoboiBoy mau memeluk Fang, jika Fang tidak langsung menerbangkan si topi Dino itu dengan tinju supernya.

"DASAR HOMO!" teriak Fang.

...

Sudah 10 menit

BoboiBoy belum balik kekelas, sebenarnya sejauh apa si kacamata violet meninjunya?

Fang menghela nafas

"Apa kuberitahu saja, ya?" gumam Fang.

"Eh, beritahu apa, ma?" tanya Ying yang muncul entah darimana.

Fang terkejut hingga ia terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Defak? Sejak kapan kamu disini?" tanya Fang.

"Barusan, hihi. Dan aku nggak sendiri, kok." benar saja, Gopal dan Yaya memang ada dibelakangnya.

"Memang ada apa, Fang? Daritadi, kami lihat, kamu, kok, lesu banget?" tanya Yaya.

"Mmm.. gimana, ya? Sini, kalian ikut aku" Fang berdiri lalu berjalan keluar. Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal mengikuti Fang, sampai mereka ketaman Sekolah.

...

"HIEH?! FANG, KAMU NGGAK BOHONG, KAN?" seru Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal bersamaan.

Fang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kumohon, rahasiakan ini sama BoboiBoy, ya" pinta Fang.

"Kenapa harus dirahasiakan?" tanya Gopal.

"Er...nggak napa-napa, sih. Aku hanya takut dia Shock"

"Ooh, gitu, kalau gitu, serahkan saja pada kami. Kami akan tutup mulut" kata Yaya.

"Terima Kasih, teman-teman"

"Eh, kalian sedang apa, nih?" tiba-tiba, BoboiBoy muncul.

"WAH, SUSTER NGESOT LAGI KENCAN AMA POCONG DITEMENIN JELANGKUNG DISIANG BOLONG" seru Ying, Yaya, Gopal, dan Fang. Dan dibalas...

"EH...KETAHUAN AMA MBAK SUNDEL DAN WEWE GOMBEL PAS LAGI JALAN-JALAN"

Dibalas lagi...

"EH...PAS LAGI JALAN-JALAN DITABRAK MBAK KUNTI YANG PAKE MAKEUP TEBAL"

"AH...MAKEUPNYA TEBAL BANGET SAMPAI DIKIRA HANTU VERSI BARU"

"EH..."

Sebelum acara sambung-menyambung cerita tersebut terus berlanjut hingga Upin Ipin kuliah. Ying segera menghentikannya.

"STOOOOOOPPP! Ini kalian kaget, apa lagi lomba sambung cerita?"

"Oh, iya. Hehe...maaf" pinta BoboiBoy, Yaya, Gopal, dan Fang.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya BoboiBoy to the poison...eh, point. Yaay, dapat 100 point. WHAT?

"Emm...itu, kami nggak bicarain apa-apa, kok. Hehe..."

"Hmm...beneran?" BoboiBoy curiga.

"Iya, suweeeeeer, uweeer, wewer(?)"

"Huft...ya sudahlah. Ah, Fang"

"Hnn..?"

BoboiBoy lagi-lagi meluk Fang.

"Nanti jangan lupa, ya" kata BoboiBoy sambil pasang wajah kucing. Kucing Garong.

"KYAAA...lepaskan aku. Please...setiap kali kamu minta tolong sama aku. Jangan meluk , dong."

"Sorry, sudah kebiasaan. Tee-hee"

"Grr...makanya, hilangin tuh KEBIASAAN!" dan sekali lagi, Fang meninju BoboiBoy sampai langit ketujuh.

"Wow...tinggi sangatlah..." kata Yaya. Dan disambut anggukkan oleh si tubuh subur, dan si china kuncir 2.

Fang menghela nafas

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Kalian bertiga dan BoboiBoy ada tugas piket, kan, hari ini?" kata Fang.

"Astaga, benar..kita lupa. Ayo, Gopal, Yaya" Ying segera berlari kekelasnya.

"Baik" Yaya pun ikut (terbang) bersama Ying.

"Dasar, mereka sudah ketularan virus pikun BoboiBoy rupanya" sindir Gopal.

"Hei, masa kau tak ingat? Kamu hari ini juga piket sama mereka" ingat Fang.

"Ah, iya. Hampir lupa. Makasih, dah ingatkan" Gopal pun ikut berlari.

Fang hanya geleng-geleng "Gopal, Gopal. Kamu sendiri sama saja"

Fang pun kembali kekelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya. Rupanya ketiga temannya juga baru datang. Kok bisa? Ya, bilang saja mereka dihadang ama guru KILLER.

"Hmm...BoboiBoy katmana, ya?" kata Gopal mengingat si Topi Dino.

"Tak tahu, mungkin dia sudah sampai keluar angkasa. Fang tadi tinju dia tinggi sangat, kan" kata Ying.

"Hei, aku tinju dia. Nggak mungkinlah sampai keangkasa luar." balas Fang datar.

"Terserahlah, Yaya, coba kamu cari anak itu" suruh Ying.

"Oke"

"Baiklah, aku mau pulang dulu." Fang mau saja keluar kelas, jika...

"Hey, Fang..." sebuah suara menghentikannya.

Fang berbalik, melihat keasal suara yang ternyata Yaya.

"...kamu yakin...?"

Mendengar itu, Fang agak tersentak. Dilihatnya Gopal dan Ying. Wajah mereka sama dengan wajah Yaya. Sedih...

Fang terdiam, ia menghela nafasnya.

"Iya, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Jadi, ini yang terakhir, ya." Fang pun pulang.

Gopal terdiam

Ying terdiam

Yaya terdiam

Author terdiam

Reader terdiam

Silent Reader terdiam

Semuanya...TERDIAM.

Sampai...

"Hai, hai, semuanya. Aku kembali" seru BoboiBoy dari balik jendela, dalam mode Taufan.

"GYAA...KUNTILANAK TUGAS KESIANGAN!" teriak Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal. Dibalas lagi...

"MAMAK...KUNTILANAKNYA KESASAR DIHUTAN"

"Gyaa..."

"Stop, masa kalian nggak capek sambung-nyambung cerita mulu?" tanya Author.

"AHH...ADA AUTHOR FANFICTION YANG KESURUPAN SAMPE BISA MASUK FANFICNYA SENDIRI" teriak BoboiBoy Taufan, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal.

Author dan Reader jawdrop dengan tidak elitnya.

"SUDAH CUKUP! LANGSUNG AJALAH" Reader mulai ngambek Gaje (Author dilempari benda tajam)

"Oke, oke...bentar. Author nulis ulang, ya" (sambil balut luka kena tusuk)

...

Kelanjutan setelah kerusuhan yang amat sangat antara Author dan Reader.

"Taufan? Ngapain disitu? Sini bantu, kamu hari ini tugas piket, loh" ingat Ying.

"Iya, iya. Bentar. Huft...pertemuannya jadi nggak seru gara-gara Author nulis ulang FF-nya"

"Woi, gue gini gara-gara, elo juga. FF dipanjang-panjangin pake kata-kata yang gak perlu. Jadinya, Reader marahkan" Author marah.

"Huh, dasar Reader sialan" sindir Taufan, hingga para Reader langsung _deathglare_ kearahnya.

"Gak takut"

Tiba-tiba, reader bawa golok, kapak, keris, tombak, pedang, pisau dapur, pisau bedah, gergaji, garpu sawah, dan bor.

Taufan mulai merinding "Ta-tapi, kalian nggak bisa terbang. Jadi nggak bisa nangkap aku"

Reader bawa buku sihir dicolong dari fandom Sugar2 Rune. (Chocolat: Woi, kembalikan Bukuku!), dibuka. Ketemu mantra terbang, ngucapin mantra. Dan 'PLOP' para readers bisa terbang.

"Ampuni hamba" Taufan langsung nyembah-nyembah para readers.

Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Author hanya bisa sweatdrop.

...

"Sekarang, Author bener-bener lanjutin ini FF! Sekarang Author udah lebih ganas daripada para Readers." teriak Author.

"Beneran?" Taufan mulai jahil.

"Beneran, kok. Kalau gak percaya, nih buktinya" Author nunjukin kapak penuh darah. Taufan, Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan para Reader merinding.

"Hihi...ini darah salah satu Reader yang paling menyebalkan" Author ketawa iblis.

"GYAA...!" Taufan, Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan para Readers lari pontang-panting.

"Ini darah ayam, kok." Author ketawa sendiri.

Baik, LANJUT

...

Taufan kembali menjadi BoboiBoy. Mereka pun segera merapikan, dan membersihkan kelas.

Sejam kemudian, pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai.

"Oke, selesai. Sekarang aku mau kerumah Fang, dulu, ya," BoboiBoy mengambil tasnya.

"Tunggu Boboi..." tapi belum selesai Gopal memanggilnya, BoboiBoy sudah menghilang. Wow...dia benar-benar seperti jelangkung, ya. Datang tak diundang, pergi tak diantar. Wkwk...

"Alamak, dia hilang. Gimana, nih? Kalau BoboiBoy sampai tahu..." Ying panik.

Yaya tak tahu harus bilang apa.

...

Rumah Fang

"FANG, INI AKU...BOBOIBOY!" seru BoboiBoy sambil memencet bel didepan rumah Fang.

Tapi tidak ada sahutan.

"Dimana, ya dia?"

BoboiBoy memencet bel berkali-kali sambil memanggil Fang.

"Fang, Pang, Ah Meng!" BoboiBoy memanggil Fang dengan sebutan-sebutan ia biasa ia keluarkan. Hingga...

"NONA FIONA! KAMU DIMANA?" seru sebuah suara dari dalam rumah Fang.

"Eh? Itu, kan. Suara mbak Dwi"

Mbak Dwi adalah pembantu keluarga Fang. Mbak Dwi lebih sering menjaga Fang, menggantikan mama Fang yang sering kerja diluar negri dan kembali 6 bulan sekali. Tapi...ini rumah Fang, tapi kenapa Mbak Dwi manggilnya Fiona, ya? Siapa Fiona?

Tiba-tiba, pintu depan terbuka. Dan yang keluar bukanlah Fang. Tapi...SEEKOR SAPI! (*digebuk Reader* Reader: YANG SERIUS)

...

Yang keluar adalah mbak Dwi. Yang umurnya...entah sudah berapa. Mbak Dwi bilang, sih. Dia masih muda, tapi terkadang BoboiBoy dkk nyindir. Gimana nggak? Wong rambut udah putih kayak salju, dan banyak amat corak batik(?) di wajah si mbak.

"Nona, Nona Fiona mana?" sepertinya Mbak Dwi tidak memperhatikan BoboiBoy dan terus mencari si Fiona. Lah, terus...apa si Mbak nggak dengar suara bel tadi? Dan itu masih menjadi misteri sampe salju turun di Pulau Rintis.

"Duh, nona Fiona mana, sih? Padahal nona harus siap-siap" ucap Mbak Dwi.

"Mmm...Mbak Dwi?" BoboiBoy memberanikan diri memanggil si Mbak.

Mbak Dwi menoleh kearah BoboiBoy, betapa terkejutnya Mbak Dwi. Karena BoboiBoy...BoboiBoy telah berubah menjadi cogan FF sebelah. Kyaa...XD *dicekik*#abaikan. Tenang, BoboiBoy masih normal, kok, wajahnya. Masalahnya hanya tatapan Mbak Dwi seperti menatap seorang Suster Ngesot dinas kesiangan. #plak

"Se-selamat siang. Mbak Dwi..." BoboiBoy memang sedikit terkejut dengan tatapan Mbak Dwi tadi.

"Ah, se-selamat siang tuan BoboiBoy. La-lama tidak jumpa" sapa balik Mbak Dwi gagap.

"Mmm...kalau boleh tahu. Nona siapa yang Anda cari?" tanya BoboiBoy melenceng dari tujuannya kerumah Fang hingga membuatnya memencet bel rumah Fang yang tidak berdosa itu berulang kali.

"I-itu, y-ya. Di-dia..."

"Mencariku?" tanya sebuah suara yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Segera saja, BoboiBoy dan Mbak Dwi menatap keasal suara tersebut.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek acak-acakan. Mirip dengan Fang. Hanya kacamatanya warnanya lebih terang. Rambutnya bentuknya sama dengan Fang, hanya dikuncir dibagian kiri. Pakaiannya baju biru, dengan terusan ungu dan rok selutut, duduk diatas pohon.

"Kalau Mbak mencariku. Aku disini" kata gadis itu sambil turun dari pohon.

Agak lama BoboiBoy menatap gadis itu _Fang?_ batinnya.

Gadis itu turun, tepat didepan BoboiBoy.

 _Bukan...tapi, dia terlihat sangat mirip_ batin BoboiBoy lagi. _Apa dia...perempuan?_ #abaikan.

"Ohayo, BoboiBoy..." seru gadis itu riang sambil membentuk angka 2 disebelah matanya. "...apa kamu kesini mencari Fang?"

Mendengar itu, BoboiBoy langsung meng-iyakannya. "Eh...tunggu, tapi darimana kamu tahu namaku?"

"Nona Fiona, kamu harus segera beres-beres" seru Mbak Dwi memotong pembicaraan kedua anak itu. Dan langsung dilempar ke bulan oleh para Reader (Reader: DIAM SANA NENEK TUA! LAGI SERU-SERUNYA, NIH. JANGAN MAIN POTONG")

"GYAA...ENAK SAJA, AKU MASIH MUDALAH. MASIH 60 TAHUN!" seru Mbak Dwi lagi sebelum menjadi bintang kejora disiang bolong.

"Wah, kedengarannya reader mulai ngambek. Kalau gitu..." gadis mirip Fang itu segera menggenggam tangan BoboiBoy.

Seketika, pipi BoboiBoy bersemu merah "Eh?"

"Ayo kabur..." tiba-tiba, gadis itu menggendong BoboiBoy ala bridal style (kebalik, ya?).

"Tunggu, APA?!"

"LET'S GO!" gadis itu pun membawa pergi (baca: kabur) BoboiBoy dari kerumunan Reader Galak Gaje*para reader yang tadi, tiba-tiba bawa sabit malaikat maut# Au: Oops...AUTHOR KABUR DULU/ReGaGal(Reader Gaje Galak): WOI...SINI LOE THOR!) (Au:GYAA...jangan panggil aku Thor, lah. Aku ini gadis cantik imut2, kok. Thor itu, pahlawan Marvel yang gagah. Cowok lagi) Author masih sempat-sempatnya.

Sambil menunggu aksi kejar-kejaran selesai. Silahkan membaca kelanjutannya.

Saat sudah agak jauh. BoboiBoy yang sedaritadi melamun tersadar.

"Ah, BE-BERHENTI!" seru BoboiBoy.

Gadis itu segera mengerem kakinya sampai terdengar suara _'CIIIIIIT!'_.

"Ah, maaf. Apa terlalu jauh?" tanya gadis itu.

"Bukan itu...hanya saja...PLEASE...TURUNIN AKU, KALAU ADA YANG LIHAT (terutama Gopal) BISA-BISA JADI SKANDAL!" BoboiBoy mengayunkan kedua tangannya diatas gendongan gadis itu.

"Ah, maaf, maaf..."

Gadis yang tak diketahui asal-usulnya itu pun menurunkan BoboiBoy.

"Huft...akhirnya"

Gadis itu malah tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Oke, langsung saja, aku tanya"

"Eh?"

"Siapa kamu? Kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan Fang?" tanya BoboiBoy bertumbuk-tumbuk(?).

Dan dengan tenang gadis aneh itu berbicara "Namaku Fiona, adik kembar Fang"

"Kembar?" Otak BoboiBoy masih Loading.

"Kembar?" Masih Loading.

"Kembar..?" membayangkan wajah Fang dan Fiona.

...Hening sesaat, sampai...

"KEMBAR?!" seru BoboiBoy terkejut setelah mengingat arti kata 'kembar' itu.

"Betul sekali...Kembar. Kami biasanya slalu bersama. Tapi Fang malah pergi ke Pulau Rintis bersama mama. Jadi, aku mengunjunginya hari ini" jelas Fiona. Adik kembar Fang.

"Eh? Memang kenapa kamu nggak ikut Fang juga?"

"Eh, masa Fang nggak cerita?"

BoboiBoy menggeleng _dia juga nggak cerita kalau dia punya keluarga_.

"Orangtua kami berpisah, tapi mereka tidak bercerai. Jadinya, Fang dibawa mama dan pindah ke Pulau Rintis. Sedangkan aku dibawa papa dan tetap tinggal di Malaysia" jelas Fiona lagi.

BoboiBoy mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah, oiya. Kamu yakin kamu tidak mau balik kerumah?" tanya BoboiBoy.

"Tak apa. Aku memang sangat ingin berjalan-jalan denganmu, BoboiBoy,"

BoboiBoy terkejut, pipinya bersemu merah.

"Fang selalu menceritakan tentangmu. Sang rival yang sering minta tolong untuk mengerjakan tugas. Hihi...dia selalu tertawa dan terkadang menyindirmu saat kami ngobrol tentangmu, loh."

Beberapa perempatan jalan muncul didahi BoboiBoy "Oh...be-begi-tu, ya?" _Awas kamu, Fang._

Fiona tersenyum.

"Nah, ayo pergi. Kita menghabiskan waktu dengan hanya berdiri disini saja"

"Eh? Pergi?"

"Fang bilang, hari ini dia ada urusan dan dia menyerahkanmu padaku"

"Ooo...gitu, jadi...kita mau belajar dimana?"

"Kemana lagi? Ya, rumahmu" seru Fiona riang.

"Oh...tunggu, apa? Rumah-" belum selesai BoboiBoy menyelesaikan perkataannya. Fiona sudah menggandengnya dan lari dengan kecepatan 50km/jam.

"YAAAY!"

"HWA..." Tubuh BoboiBoy melayang saking cepatnya Fiona berlari.

"FIONA..." teriak BoboiBoy "...JALANNYA PELAN-PELAN SAJA!"

Tapi Fiona tidak mendengarnya.

"GYA..."

...

Lima menit kemudian

Depan rumah BoboiBoy

"Yup, sampai..." seru Fiona. Mata BoboiBoy yang digandeng (baca: diseret) Fiona berputar-putar.

Setelah beberapa saat, BoboiBoy pun tersadar. Dilihatnya rumahnya sendiri.

"Nah, benerkan ini rumahmu?" tanya Fiona.

"I-iya, eh...tapi gimana kamu bisa tahu?"

"Just a hunch"

"Hah? Bisa terjemahkan?"

"Tee-hee, cuman firasat saja"

"Oh..."

"Nah, ayo masuk" Fiona sudah memegang kenop pintu rumah antik Tok Aba yang juga rumah BoboiBoy.

Mereka pun masuk

"Maaf rumahnya kecil" kata BoboiBoy.

"Hehe, it's okay" Fiona membentuk tanda piece.

 _Wah, dia benar-benar periang banget. Aku hampir tak percaya kalau dia saudari kembar Fang_ pikir BoboiBoy.

"Wah, kamarmu bagus juga, ya" tiba-tiba, Fiona sudah ada dilantai 2. Tepatnya dikamar BoboiBoy.

Sontak BoboiBoy terkejut. Rasanya sedetik sebelumnya Fiona ada disebelahnya, sekarang...

 _Tuh anak cepat banget._ pikir BoboiBoy sambil buru-buru naik kekamarnya "AAH...FIONA. JANGAN KESITULAH!"

Tapi Fiona sudah duluan masuk. Dibukanya lemari, laci meja, memegang teleskop, membuka-tutup gorden, melihat koleksi buku BoboiBoy, dll. Semuanya ia lakukan dalam waktu kurang dari 2 detik. Wow...

Terakhir, atau yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang. Ia tengah melihat sebuah foto yang digantung diatas ranjang BoboiBoy. Foto itu adalah foto BoboiBoy, dkk. Termasuk saudara kembarnya, Fang. Foto itu diambil dikedai koko Tok Aba. BoboiBoy dkk duduk dikursi kedai, sebuah robot kecil bulat kuning yang tak lain adalah OchoBot terbang disebelah BoboiBoy. Dibelakang mereka, terlihat Tok Aba. Lama Fiona menatap foto itu. Atau tepatnya...melamun.

Tiba-tiba...

"FIONA!" seru BoboiBoy yang ngos-ngosan dipintu kamarnya.

Fiona tersadar dari lamunannya, saat ia berbalik, ia sudah kembali periang.

"Ah, BoboiBoy. Kamar kamu bagus sekali, loh" puji Fiona.

BoboiBoy tidak mempedulikan pujian Fiona. Ia berjalan maju, hendak menegur Fiona karena masuk kekamar orang sembarangan. Baru satu langka BoboiBoy maju, ia terpeleset sebuah kaleng koko. BoboiBoy terkejut, ia oleng.

"HUUUWAAAA...!" BoboiBoy terkejut, tak sengaja ia mendorong Fiona hingga mereka berdua...

"Aduh, kamu tak a-"belum selesai BoboiBoy menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ia terkejut dengan posisinya sekarang. Posisinya, Fiona tubuhnya ada dibawah BoboiBoy, atau lebih tepatnya Fiona tertidur diatas ranjang BoboiBoy, tangan BoboiBoy berada dikedua sisi kepala Fiona. Menahannya agar tidak jatuh menimpa sang gadis.

Pipi BoboiBoy memerah.

Fiona hanya biasa saja.

"Ma-maafkan aku"

"BoboiBoy! kamu sudah pu-" tiba-tiba OchoBot terbang didepan pintu BoboiBoy.

Langsung saja, kedua makhluk yang memang tinggal serumah itu saling tatap-menatap. BoboiBoy masih dengan wajah yang memerah (dan posisi yang tadi) dan OchoBot yang jikalau memiliki hudung, maka akan mimisan mendadak sekarang.

"O..ke, maaf mengganggu waktu kalian" OchoBot kini terbang balik menuruni tangga.

"Wah, OchoBot...kamu salah paham!" BoboiBoy buru-buru berdiri, wajahnya masih seperti cat dinding berwarna merah. Ia mengejar si robot bola kuning.

Fiona terduduk, wajahnya masih polos. Tiba-tiba, pipinya agak merona. Sampai mungkin tak terlihat.

...

"Jadi, besar setiap sudut penyiku itu 90 derajat, kalau pelurus baru 180 derajat. Mengerti?" Fiona sekarang tengah mengajari BoboiBoy Matematika.

BoboiBoy manggut-manggut.

Sekarang mereka ada diruang tengah BoboiBoy. Dalam waktu 30 menit, tugas IPA, IPS dan Inggris sudah tuntas. BoboiBoy sempat memuji Fiona, tapi Fiona bilang "..Hehe, kalau sama kakakku, mungkin malah 3 kali lebih cepat"

Saat tengah menghias poster.

"Salah, BoboiBoy. Kalau kamu cat pake yang warna itu. Nanti nggak memberikan kesan 'FRESH'" komando Fiona.

"Ah, maaf. Baiklah, sebentar" BoboiBoy menghapus cat dikuasnya.

BoboiBoy berbalik, ingin mulai mengecat lagi. Tiba-tiba saja, Fiona sudah ada didepannya. Tengah mengecat suatu bagian poster. Menunjukan bagian atas rambut ungunya. BoboiBoy terkejut, pipinya memerah. Lama ia terdiam dan mungkin sudah akan menjadi patung jika saja, Fiona tidak menjentikkan jarinya didepan wajah BoboiBoy.

"BoboiBoy? Kamu tidak apa? Wajahmu merah, apa kamu lelah?" tanya Fiona.

BoboiBoy terkejut, buru-buru ia menggeleng.

"Oh, ya sudah. Ini posternya sudah selesai. Cuman tinggal dikeringkan catnya" kata Fiona.

"Ah, iya. Sini, biar kujemur" BoboiBoy mengambil poster yang setengah basah karena cat.

Setelah BoboiBoy menjemurnya, ia kembali keruang tengah dimana Fiona tengah beres-beres.

"Ah, nggak perlu. Kamukan tamu, biar aku saja yang bereskan" ujar Boboiboy.

Fiona hanya menatap BoboiBoy, ia tersenyum.

"Nggak apa, kok. Aku sudah biasa"

Akhirnya, BoboiBoy dan Fiona membereskan semua sisa poster tadi. Setelah beres dan rapi...

"Hnn...masih jam 4. Fiona, kamu mau tidak ke kedai Atok-ku?" tawar BoboiBoy.

Fiona mengangguk "Baik"

Mereka kali ini berjalan ke kedai Tok Aba setelah mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu.

...

Dikedai Tok Aba

"ATOK!" panggil BoboiBoy.

"Ah, BoboiBoy. Baru saja atok ingin cari kamu. Kamu dulunya yang datang"

BoboiBoy hanya tertawa.

"Terus...dimana pacarmu tadi?" goda OchoBot.

Pipi BoboiBoy memerah.

"Eh, BoboiBoy dah punya pacar?" Tok Aba terkejut.

"Iya, tadi BoboiBoy sama cewek siapa gitu, dikamar BoboiBoy lagi... _you know what i mean_ "

Tok Aba terkejut, BoboiBoy memerah.

"Ish, OchoBot. Itu cuman kecelakaan, lah. Aku masih 1 SMP. Mana boleh pacaran. Apa lagi melakukan itu" BoboiBoy buru-buru mengoreksi.

"Ya, terserah. Btw, mana cewek itu?"

BoboiBoy terkejut, masa OchoBot tidak melihat gadis itu yang sekarang ada dibelakangnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, BoboiBoy juga tidak mendengar suaranya sejak setengah perjalanan kat kedai. Jangan-jangan...

"ASTAGFIRULLAH! DIA HILANG LAGI?!" seru BoboiBoy alay.

"Eh, gadis itu hilang? Maksudnya?" tanya OchoBot yang tumben otaknya macet.

"Ya, barusan dia ada dibelakangku. Haduh, anak itu bisa menghilang dan muncul secara tiba-tiba. Benar-benar, deh."

"Memang ada apa, BoboiBoy?" tiba-tiba, Fiona sudah berdiri disebelah BoboiBoy dengan wajah polos.

"ALAMAK?! MELETUP, MELETUP" BoboiBoy terkejut sampai terjatuh.

Fiona masih memasang muka polos.

Jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, rambut Fiona tidak dikuncir lagi. Entah dimana kuncirannya.

Tok Aba dan OchoBot langsung terkejut, tapi...

"Fang, ngapain kamu disini? Kenapa pakai baju gituan?" tanya Tok Aba yang salah mengira Fiona adalah Fang.

Sepertinya untuk membedakan kedua anak itu adalah rambut mereka, deh.

Fiona menatap Tok Aba. Lagi-lagi, ia tersenyum

Tok Aba hanya bengong _Nih anak, kebentur apa, ya?_

"Ah, atok salahlah. Ini Fiona, saudari kembar Fang" BoboiBoy buru-buru mengoreksi.

"Tunggu, saudari kembar?" seru Tok Aba dan OchoBot bersamaan. Dan dimulailah Loading dikepala mereka (yang mirip dengan saat BoboiBoy Loading tadi)

"Kembar?" Otak mereka memulai proses.

"Kembar?" Masih Loading.

"Kembar..?" membayangkan wajah Fang dan Fiona sambil memegang dagu.

...Hening sesaat, sampai...

"HIIIIIEEE...?!" seru Tok Aba dan OchoBot SANGAT keras sampai salah satu pelanggan yang ingin datang dan membeli koko didekat situ memilih untuk kabur.

"Uh, apakah Fang sepopuler itu sampai semua orang yang baru tahu aku saudari kembarnya kaget seperti melihat kebo jatuh dari langit?" tanya Fiona.

"Yah, kau tidak akan tahu sampai kau mendengar sejarah saudaramu itu di Pulau Rintis" jawab BoboiBoy.

Fiona hanya bengong.

...

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau Fang punya saudari kembar. Wajah kalian benar-benar mirip. Seperti terong dibelah dua" kata OchoBot.

Sekarang Tok Aba dan OchoBot sudah kembali normal. Ya, walau setelah Tok Aba mendapat serangan jantung sesaat dan membuat BoboiBoy, Fiona dan OchoBot kocar-kacir dan hampir menelepon ambulans jikalau si kakek tidak bangun.

"Hei, OchoBot. Yang benar pinang dibelah dua" ralat Tok Aba.

"Eh, tak apa,kan, tok. Terong kan soalnya warna ungu, mereka rambutnya sama-sama ungu, tuh" semuanya pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Jadi, Fang adalah SuperHiro di Pulau Rintis ini? Dan yang memberikannya kuasa adalah bola bisbol kuning ini?" Fiona menarik kesimpulan setelah tadi BoboiBoy menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi di Pulau Rintis.

"Hey, aku robot canggih, lah. Bukan bola bisbol" gerutu OchoBot.

"Halah, kamukan dulu sering pura-pura jadi bola untuk bisa bersama BoboiBoy, kan" ingat Tok Aba.

OchoBot kalau mungkin punya mulut pasti mulutnya akan maju 20 cm (penggaris apa mulut itu?)

"Hey, tak ada yang mau jawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Fiona.

"Ah, maaf. Iya, kakakmu adalah seorang SuperHero di Pulau Rintis ini. Dan, ya, OchoBot inilah yang memberikan Fang kuasa. Kuasa Fang, adalah manipulasi bayang" jelas BoboiBoy.

"Ya, lalu ada Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal, kan?"

"Darimana kamu tahu?"

Perkataan SUPER DUPER konyol BoboiBoy membuat Tok Aba menjitak kepala cucu satu-satunya didunia ini.

"Belum sampe 3 menit kamu bercerita, masak kamu lupa? Penyakit pikunmu benar-benar harus segera disembuhkan"

"Hadeh..."

Fiona cekikikan, OchoBot hanya geleng-geleng.

"Ah, Fiona..." panggil OchoBot. Fiona langsung menatap si robot kuning itu "Mau kuberi kuasa?" tawar OchoBot.

Tok Aba, BoboiBoy, dan Fiona terdiam sesaat.

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

He-

"Ma-MAULAH!" seru Fiona sampai kedengaran dari Jupiter ( Jauh amat(?))

BoboiBoy, Tok Aba, dan OchoBot terkejut bukan main saat mendengar volume suara Fiona, yang sangat luar bi(n)asa tersebut.

"Mau, mau, mau, mau, mau, mau, mau, mau, mau, MAULAH!" seru Fiona sambil memeluk OchoBot.

"AAAAHHHH..." teriak OchoBot histeris saat Fiona mengayunkan OchoBot saking senangnya.

"KYAA..." yang ini, teriakan Fiona saking senangnya.

Dari jarak yang (agak) jauh, Tok Aba dan BoboiBoy sweatdrop.

"BoboiBoy..."

"Apa, tok?"

"Ka-kamu yakin? Itu saudari kembar Fang? Bukan gadis yang Operasi Plastik, kan?"

"Yakinlah, tok. Aku pertamanya juga kaget, sih..."

...

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Fiona sudah berhenti mengayunkan OchoBot. Fiona sekarang duduk sambil masih memeluk OchoBot. OchoBot tak tahu harus ngapain, ia terjebak.

"Fi-Fiona..."

"Hnn...?"

"Bisakah kamu...lepaskan, aku? Aku tak bisa bergerak"

"Ah, maaf." Fiona buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya.

"Huft...akhirnya, jadi...apa kamu sudah siap?"

"SIAP!"

"...oke..., baik. Satu, dua,..."

FLASH!

Sebuah pilar cahaya berwarna ungu muncul dan menjulur sampai langit. Tapi hanya sesaat, setelah itu hilang.

Sebuah jam berwarna hijau terpasang ditangan kanan Fiona. Fiona menatap jamnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Wow...hebat, KEREN!" seru Fiona. "Jadi, apa kuasaku?"

OchoBot meng-scene tubuh Fiona "Hmm..., kuasamu adalah kuasa mengendalikan alam. Lv 1, kamu hanya bisa menumbuhkan tanaman dan berkomunikasi dengan hewan. Lv 2, kamu dapat mengendalikan air, api, dan angin. Tapi tidak sekuat BoboiBoy. Lv 3, kamu bahkan bisa menyerap tenaga alam." terang OchoBot panjang lebar.

"Permisi, bisakah aku bertanya?"

"Ya, ada apa, BoboiBoy?"

"Apa gunanya kuasa 'Menyerap tenaga Alam' untuk Fiona?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, kuasa 'Menyerap tenaga Alam' dapat membuatmu awet muda secara alami. Dan bisa menyembuhkan penyakit, dari penyakit biasa seperti flu, sampai penyakit keras seperti stroke, dan kanker."

"Enaknya..." kata BoboiBoy.

"Hebat..." mata Fiona berbintang-bintang(?)

"Tapi kuasa 'Menyerap tenaga Alam' lumayan sulit dicapai. Terutama, saat mau menyerap tenaga alam, alam yang mau tenaganya diserap harus subur, segar, dan alami. Kamu tidak bisa menyerap tenaga alam diperkotaan yang banyak polusinya" jelas OchoBot panjang sepanjang perjalanan Jepang ke Indonesia(?).

"Oh..." Fiona mengangguk-angguk.

"Enaknya, OchoBot, harusnya kamu kasih kuasa seperti itu ke Atok. Atok pengen muda kembali" kata Tok Aba dan mendapat SweatDrop dari OchoBot dan BoboiBoy.

"Wah, Fiona, kamu hebat banget. Coba kamu tunjukkan"

"Baiklah..." Fiona memegang permukaan tanah, ia berkosentrasi. Tidak begitu lama kemudian, beberapa sulur-sulur tanaman keluar dengan sangat cepat. Sulur-sulur itu saling membelit satu sama lain sampai tingginya setinggi 2 kali lipat kedai Tok Aba.

Tok Aba, BoboiBoy dan OchoBot tertegun melihat tanaman raksasa yang muncul secara tiba-tiba tersebut.

Fiona membuka matanya, tiba-tiba ia berdiri. Ia menepuk kedua tangannya, dari setiap tepukan. Sebuah cahaya hijau makin lama, makin terang. Setelah cukup terang, Fiona membuat batas antara kedua tangannya, sebuah bola cahaya hijau terbentuk dari cahaya dikedua tangannya.

Setelah itu ia lemparkan kearah sulur tanaman tadi "BOLA KEHIDUPAN...ALAM!" serunya sembari melemparkan bola tadi. Bola itu masuk kedalam sulur tanaman.

Lama terjadi keheningan, tiba-tiba tanah bergetar. Seperti Gempa Bumi.

"Huwaa..."

Gempa bumi itu hanya berlangsung selama lima detik. Hening lagi.

Tiba-tiba, bunga-bunga muncul dan bermekaran dari dalam sulur. Saat bunga-bunga itu bermekaran, serbuk-serbuk bunga emas keluar. Membuat sebuah pemandagan dimana kilauan emas bersenandung bersama jingganya langit sore. Indah sekali...

"Wooooww..."

"Keren sekali" seru Fiona.

Lama mereka menatap pemandangan luar biasa tersebut. Sebelum Fiona memerintahkan tanaman itu untuk kembali ketanah.

"Well...sepertinya sudah terlalu sore aku bersamamu, BoboiBoy" kata Fiona sambil memandang matahari yang sudah mau terbenam.

"Eh, kamu sudah mau pulang?" tanya Tok Aba.

Fiona menatap Tok Aba, ia tersenyum lagi "Iya, aku memiliki banyak urusan ditempat tinggalku. Hanya hari ini saja aku bisa"

"Oh, kalau gitu...mau kuantar?" tawar BoboiBoy.

"Baiklah, terima kasih"

OchoBot menyenggol lengan BoboiBoy "Waktu yang pas buat PDKT" bisiknya.

Pipi BoboiBoy memerah.

"Ka-kamu..." Akhirnya BoboiBoy malah berlari, sambil memegang tangan Fiona. Fiona hanya terdiam. Mereka berlari, sampai kedai Tok Aba tak terlihat lagi.

Setelah cukup jauh, BoboiBoy berhenti berlari. Begitu juga Fiona.

Mereka mulai berjalan, lama mereka berjalan diantara keheningan sampai mereka sampai dirumah Fang.

"Ya, ini rumahmu. Kita sudah sampai..." kata BoboiBoy agak datar.

"BoboiBoy? Kamu tak apa? Kamu bersikap aneh sejak dari kedai. Apa ada yang salah?"

Mendengar itu, wajah BoboiBoy agak memerah "Well... bisa dibilang aku akan merindukanmu"

"Eh?"

"Hnnn...ini sulit diartikan" _Mungkin ini yang namanya 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'_

"Bo-BoboiBoy..."

BoboiBoy tersenyum lesu, tiba-tiba...

CHU

Fiona mencium pipi BoboiBoy, seketika wajah BoboiBoy memerah dan panas. Seperti kepiting rebus.

"Fi-Fiona?"

"Tee-hee, itu barusan 'terima kasih'-ku karena telah membuat hari ini adalah hari paling BEST buatku"

"..." BoboiBoy tak mampu berkata-kata.

Fiona masih tersenyum "Ya, aku pergi dulu, ya. BoboiBoy. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti" Fiona membuka pintu rumah Fang.

Sampai Fiona masuk, BoboiBoy masih membeku

"Dia...barusan...menciumku?"

Lama dia terdiam sampai ia berbalik sambil memegang pipinya yang bekas ciuman Fiona.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membersihkan pipi ini lagi"

...

Didalam rumah

"Aku pulang" salam Fiona sambil melepaskan sepatunya.

"Ah, nona Fiona. Kamu pulang larut sekali. Dan Anda masih belum mempersiapkan apa-apa"

"Ya, whatever. Nanti aku bakal bergadang nyiapin semuanya. Gak usah khawatir" kata Fiona cuek.

"Tapi, nona Fiona..."

"Biarkan dia, Mbak Dwi." tiba-tiba, mama Fang, Bu Faith muncul.

Penampilan Bu Faith, rambutnya hitam panjang. Mata sipit, dan kulit putih.

"Ta-Tapi, bu Faith..."

"Ya, sudah. Biarkanlah ia bebas, menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Fiona, atau lebih tepatnya diri yang sebenarnya dari seorang Fang"

Diwaktu yang bersamaan, Fiona melepaskan bajunya (dikamarnya tentunya, atau harus dibilang kamar Fang ?) dan menggantinya dengan sebuah baju lain. Baju Fang, maka berubahlah seorang Fiona menjadi seorang Fang. Loh, kok bisa? Mari kita dengar kelanjutan cerita dari Bu Faith.

"Fang, atau lebih tepatnya Fiona. Untuk mewujudkan impian ayahnya, memiliki anak seorang olahragawan. Memulai kehidupannya sebagai seorang lelaki. Dari semua olahraga, ia memilih basket karena itu adalah olahraga yang ayahnya paling sukai. Ia meninggalkan semua teman perempuannya dan hanya bergaul dengan anak laki-laki yang dulunya selalu ia benci. Ia juga meninggalkan les balet yang dulu paling ia sukai, memotong rambutnya yang indah dan panjang sampai lebih pendek dari panjang minimal rambut seorang perempuan. Hingga semua orang pun akhirnya benar-benar menerimanya sebagai seorang anak lelaki. Tetapi baginya, itu belum cukup. Karena walau ia sudah diterima sebagai seorang lelaki, semua orang di lingkungannya tahu, kalau dia perempuan. Karena itu, tepat saat saya dan suami saya berpisah. Saya pindah ke pulau rintis. Yang mengetahui Fang adalah seorang perempuan hanya kepala sekolah dan salah seorang murid sekolah Fang, tapi dia sudah berjanji untuk tutup mulut. Dan sekarang...ia terpilih menjadi wakil malaysia sebagai pemain basket untuk anak remaja. Entah aku harus senang, atau apa. Karena aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dia sampai bertahun-tahun kedepan"

"Yah, sebuah keajaiban Tuan Fang akhirnya dapat mewujudkan impian ayahnya. Aku juga ikut senang."

"Ia sudah berusaha keras, walau ia sudah tahu apa resikonya"

"Mungkin tadi terakhir kalinya ia bisa menjadi nona Fiona"

"Iya, kini sudah waktunya ia menempu perjalanannya"

Fang mengeluarkan sebuah koper yang ada dibawah tempat tidurnya. Ia mulai mengisi koper itu dengan beberapa barang. Baju, buku novel, handuk mini, dan masih banyak lagi. Ia memasukkannya secara sembarangan. Barang terakhir yang ia masukkan...

Lama Fang menatap barang itu, ia menghela nafas.

"Aku melakukannya, aku menciumnya. Walau dipipi..." Fang melempar barang itu. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah bingkai foto, dan foto yang terpampang disana menampakan foto-fotonya bersama teman-temannya dengan pusatnya adalah BoboiBoy.

"Sayonara..."

...

Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis

Jam 6. 55

BoboiBoy masuk dengan hati riang, ya..hati riang, tapi mata panda. Loh, kok...

Ya, semalaman BoboiBoy tidak bisa tidur saking senangnya dicium oleh cinta pertamanya.

"Hai semua..." seru BoboiBoy saat memasuki kelas, dan dibalas oleh semuanya. Eh? Memang BoboiBoy guru?

Awalnya BoboiBoy tidak menyadarinya, tapi pemandangan yang membuatnya tertegun. Fang...dimana dia?

"Eh, kalian lihat Fang tidak?" tanya BoboiBoy sembari menaruh tasnya dikursinya. Ia bertanya pada Yaya, Gopal, dan Ying yang sedang berkerumun dikursi Yaya.

"Eh, mmm...gimana, ya?"

"Kami tak tahu" jawab mereka serempak.

Melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya yang tidak biasa, BoboiBoy pun curiga.

"Beneran?"

Mereka mengangguk cepat

"Hmm..." BoboiBoy menatap ketiga teman-temannya.

"Eh..."

"Hnn..." tingkahnya kok jadi mirip Cekgu Papa, ya(?)

"Eeeee..."

"Hnn..."

"F-Fang..."

"Nah, benerkan kalian sebenarnya tahu, kan!"

Akhirnya Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal tak bisa menutupinya lagi.

"BoboiBoy..." panggil Yaya.

"Hn...ada apa?"

"I-ini surat da-dari, Fang" Ying memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna ungu lavender tersebut.

Awalnya BoboiBoy tidak mengerti dan tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi saat ia membuka dan membacanya, ia terkejut...

Tidak sampai sedetik selesai membaca surat tersebut, BoboiBoy langsung berlari keluar kelas.

"BOBOIBOY! TUNGGU..." teman-teman BoboiBoy segera mengejar BoboiBoy.

 _BoboiBoy_

BoboiBoy berlari terus

 _Maaf lama memberitahukan ini padamu. Maunya, sih aku memberitahumu kemarin. Tapi, kamu sepertinya kemarin terlalu senang. Aku sampai tak tega memberitahukannya padamu. Tapi mau tak mau, aku harus jujur. Sebenarnya aku telah terpilih untuk menjadi anggota tim basket remaja Malaysia. Mungkin aku akan pergi setahun, atau 2 tahun. Yang paling lama, mungkin malah kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Eh, coret yang tadi. Aku akan pergi, mewakili negara tanah air kita. Tapi, meski aku pergi. Berjanjilah kau, untuk JANGAN pernah melupakan aku, ya. Kalau sampai aku kembali dan kamu lupa, akan kujadikan kamu menu utama Naga Bayang. Ingat, jangan lupa, ya._

 _Dari BFRF (Best Friends and Rival Forever)-mu_

 _Fang_

BoboiBoy sudah sampai diatap gedung sekolahnya. Tepat diatas langit sana, sebuah pesawat tengah mengudara. Yang tak lain adalah pesawat yang tengah Fang naiki sekarang.

Dari pesawat itu, Fang menatap Pulau Rintis untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia menghela nafas.

Diatap sekolah, dengan baju dan jaket yang setengah berkibar akibat angin diatap memang kencang. BoboiBoy menatap langit yang sangat biru.

Wajahnya berubah tegas, diposisikan kedua tangannya diantara mulutnya. Ia menarik nafas..

"FAAANG!"

Entah karena apa, Fang yang sekarang ada di pesawat tiba-tiba tersentak.

"KAMU SENDIRI JANGAN LUPAKAN KAMI! SAHABAT-SAHABATMU DI PULAU RINTIS!"

"BoboiBoy..."

"CEPAT KEMBALI, YA! KAMI AKAN SANGAT MERINDUKANMU!"

Fang tersenyum simpul

"SEMANGAT MENGEJAR IMPIANMU, YA!"

"Terima kasih, BFRF-ku yang PeA"

BoboiBoy terdiam, ia ngos-ngosan sehabis berteriak tadi.

Disaat bersamaan, Ying, Yaya dan Gopal baru saja sampai diatap.

"BoboiBoy..." panggil Yaya tertahan.

BoboiBoy membalikkan badannya, ia tersenyum.

Ketiga sahabatnya terkejut

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan. Tidak apa, toh, itu pilihannya"

"BoboiBoy..."

BoboiBoy berjalan melewati teman-temannya. Sebelum ia turun, ia berseru "Hey, kalian tidak mau masuk? Sebentar lagi bel masuk, loh. Terutama kamu Yaya, apa jadinya ketua dari segala ketua kalau tiba-tiba terlambat, ya?"

Sebelum BoboiBoy mendapat amuk massal dari si kerudung pink. BoboiBoy berubah menjadi Halilintar dari berlari kekelasnya.

 _Fang, walau kamu pergi. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Selama kita masih dibawah langit yang sama..._

... _suatu hari nanti, kita akan bertemu lagi. Sampai saat itu datang..._ batin Fang

 _ **...Ayo kita lakukan yang terbaik...**_

THE END

Dilanjutkan di Sequel (mungkin)


End file.
